Micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) and their use has become prevalent. For example, MEMS may be used as an accelerometer, gyroscope, optical switching, microphones, silicon pressure sensor, magnetic sensor, etc., in various industries such as the airbag industry, the aviation industry, the display industry, the tire pressure industry, etc. Unfortunately, package stress may cause error and degradation in the performance of the MEMS structure. For example, package stress may induce an offset shift in a MEMS structure, e.g., a quadrature shift in a gyroscope, resulting in an error by introducing error in gyroscope demodulation phase angle.